Ratchet's Daughter
by BlackHunt
Summary: Ratchet' Daughter has a crash landing on earth with her two lovers.Team Prime find them and help them out.*Sorry i cant really do summarys i would love if someone draws Crysroid the best one will get there OC in the story*Transformer OC/Jet Twins
1. Meet the bots

All copyright goes to: Hasbro

**This means someone's talking.**

Chapter 1: Crysroid meets the bots.

No one's Pov

As Crysroid Jetstorm and Jetfirer's ship began to fall the only way out was to jump but as Infared hasn't got boosters so Jetstorm had to carry her.

Jetstorm**: Sure your allright with this Infared? We don't want are medic to glitch out on us again!**

Crysroid**: I'll be fine I hope but if I do try to get a hold of my Dad hes the only one who knows how to fix the glitch.**

Jetfire**: Then maybe we should just crash land?**

Crysroid's visor went a ting red as Jetfire finished what she had to say. Crysroid**: ARE YOU CRAZY THEN WE WILL ALL OFFLINE!?** The two brothers looked shocked the last time she had gotten mad was when her dad left to go to the plant Earth.

Jetstorm**: Ok we will have to boost land then. You all ok with that. They both nodded. But Jetfire and his brother where worried because if Crysroid had a glitch on the way down to earth they wouldn't be able to fix her to get help.**

Crysroid's Pov

Jetstorm picked me up I couldn't help but blush a bit and we set off down to Earth.

Crysroid:** Scrap…. **My visor slowly went red and had ERROR on it. I was trying to stay awake but it was so hard. Fire saw my visor and alerted Storm they both sped up trying to land faster. By the time we had landed my visor was flashing bright red with warning.

**Fire: Stay with us Crysroid…..**

**Crysroid: Trying to….**

Jetstorm's Pov

I looked down as her visor stopped flashing and went gray I started to panic a bit wondering if she went offline. All of a sudden there was a green flash and two bots walked out. I looked at Fire who was not standing over as protectively as the two other bots walked over to us.

**Storm: BROTHER!**

He turned around and look at her and then back at the bots looked at Crysroid. They looked away as one of them commed someone. The yellow one walked up to me and Crysroid but was stopped by Fire.

**Yellow bot: I only want to help her. My names Bumblebee what's yours?**

**Storm: I'm Jetstorm and that is my twin brother Jetfire over there.**

Pointing at the bot next to Bee. Fire moved closer to Crysroid and me.

**Bee: Who's she?**

**Storm: That doesn't matter.**

**Fire: Do you think she will be ok Storm?**

**Storm: Sure if she's anything like her father she will be just fine.**

Jetfire's Pov

I walked to the silver bot who had his back turned to us.

**Fire: Hey im Jetfire and you are?**

**Sliver bot: Im Jazz nice to meet you but im afraid me and Bee must be going, we have more important matters to attend to.**

**Bee: Jazz we can't just leave a little femme's glitched out over here. Can't we just bridge them to the Doc Bot.**The little yellow looked to me and then Jazz with puppy dog eyes? I just couldn't help but laugh at him.

**Jazz: well It couldn't hurt to have her checked up by the Doc.**I ran over to get storm who was trying to get up but failing big time

**Fire: Hey there taking us to see the Doc so that they can try and fix her.**

**Storm: But the only one who knows how to is her dad.** Storm gave me a look that meant we wouldn't get anything out of it.I helped pick up Crysroid as a green bridge opened up. We walked through it and came out in an old warehouse as human called it.

**Jazz: Guys we need some help over here.**

Ratchets Pov

I heard Jazz call but I was in the middle of my work so I sent the rest of the team to see what he wanted.

Jetstorm's Pov

Me and fire put Crysroid down on the couch as the rest of their team walked in.

**Storm: Whoa who are you lot?**

**Fire: Storm!**

**Storm: Ok ok im sorry!**

**Blue bot: Hello I am Optimus Prime leader of the Auto Bots and this is the rest of my team I see you have met Jazz and Bumblebee.**

**Fire: Yea. Who are rest of you?**

**Optimus Prime: This is Prowl, Bulkhead, and Sari Sumdac she is half robot. Who are you three?**

**Storm: Well im Jetstorm and this is my brother Jetfire were twins and ….**

I turned around to look at Crysroid still out.

**Fire: This is Crysroid she umm glitched on the way down to Earth because are ship was going to crash.**

**Optimus Prime: I see we can get are Medic to have a look at her is that's allright?**

**Fire: Huh. **Jetfire and me both stood in front of her protectively. **Yea but there's only one person who can fix her.**

**Optimus Prime: And who would that be?**

**Fire: Her father.** I head heavy footsteps and turned around to see…

**Bumblebee: Ratchet! Doc Bot **

**Ratchet: Jetfire, Jetstorm what in the name of the all spark are you two doing here on Earth!**

**Fire: Umm well that doesn't matter right now.**

I saw Fire walk round the couch to the side and sit down she look worried scared for her life as I did too we knew Ratchet would kill us for letting Crysroid glitch.

**Ratchet: Prime what is it that you wanted me to do? Optimus pointed at Crysroid.**

**Ratchet: JETFIRE, JETSTORM WHAT IN THE PITS DO U DO TO CRYSROID THIS TIME!?**

**Fire: It wasn't us I swear she glitched out when we was landing.**

**Storm: She didn't look to good when we left for Earth anyway we think she is still mad at you.**

**Ratchet: Fine lets go and get her fixed up.** Ratchet pick up Crysroid and took her to the mad bay. As they left there was a whole room of very confused Auto bots. Ratchet came back into the main room to get some tools.

**Optimus Prime: Ratchet you can't fix her only her father can Fire and Storm told us.**

**Bee: Yea couldn't you call him or something. Me Jazz and Prowl could help with that.**

**Ratchet: I know how to fix her I had many times back home when Fire and Storm made her glitch before by playing pranks on her.**

**Bee: Is there any reason they are very protective over her?**

**Ratchet: They are spark boned.**

**Bee: All three of them!?**

**Ratchet: Yes Jetstorm and Jetfire are one spark there spark split and I had to make another protoform. **As Ratchet walked back into the med bay he heard a loud ban and knew it was the Twins messing around.

**Optimus Pov**

**Prowl: Optimus how can he fix her the twins said only her father can.**

**Jazz:Yea how can he. Can me and Bee go spy on them and?**

**Prime: No you can't go and spy on them and he can fix her because he is her father**. Everyone had a shocked face even Prowl them all rushed pass towards the med bay.

I commed Ratchet to tell him they were coming over.

No one's Pov

As Ratchet finished fixing Crysroid the twins said they were sorry for making her glitch again.

**Ratchet: Its ok kids you didn't mean to. I have just got a comm from Prime everyone's coming to the med bay.**

**Fire: When will she online Ratchet?**

**Ratchet: All in good time let her rest. She needs time to heal from the glitch it could be two days.**

As the three walked out of the bay there where some not so happy auto bots outside.

**Bumblebee: How come you didn't tell us you had a daughter?**

**Ratchet: Because you didn't ask?**

**Fire: Nice one Ratchet. **Jetfire patted his back** .Now are turn why didn't you tell Crysroid you were leaving for earth?**

**Ratchet: Because I knew she would glitch.**

**Fire: She did when you left she was running all around the place looking for you and when she as someone at the docks they told her that you left for earth. She glitch and we all spent week trying to fix her up.**

After that we all walked to the main room to talk about how to stop the cons.

Jetstorm's Pov

Me and Fire were talking to Prime and the other on how to stop the con's when I felt a big tug on my spark bond. Obviously Fire felt it to because he look at me with big eyes.

Crysroid's Pov

As I came back online my visor was still red due to having a glitch I tugged on Storm's and Fire's bond bit to get their attention. I tried to sit up but couldn't. Me Storm and Fire share a spark bone as they are one spark.

Jetfire's Pov

**Fire: She back already.**

**Storm: Well im only going to say it once like father like daughter.** We laughed together giving Crysroid a tug back to let her know we are safe.

**Prowl: What are you two smiling at you friend has crash it nothing to be happy about.**

**Fire: Oh yea they don't have bonds yet do they.**

**Prowl: What?**

**Storm: Never mind Prowl. We're going to see Crysroid.**

**Fire: Tell Ratchet to meet us in the med bay in 10 earth minuets.** We walked out and into the med bay.

**Fire: Hey how you doing Crysroid?**

**Crysroid: Im good still….** She never got to say what she was going to say because Storm beat her to it.

**Storm: Still not that good we know your visor is still red. **He leant over and gave her a kiss on the lips as did Fire.

**Fire: Do you want me to go get the others?**

**Crysroid: No im good I just want you two here if that's ok….. **she went quite to quite. I left Storm with her and went to go get Ratchet.

**Fire: Ratchet RATCHET!** I ran into the main room to find them all look at me as I entered.**Umm Crysroid is awake!**

Crysroid's Pov

**No im good I just want you two here if that's ok …..** I stopped and darkened my visor a bit. Just after I saw Fire run out. Storm looked at me the one good thing about a visor people can't tell where you are looking at.

**Storm: Crysroid I know you're looking at me know tell me what's wrong.** I tugged on Storm's bond and shared my feelings with him.

**Storm: You want thing back the why they were before he left you.** I started to take off my visor when I did it went gray and my eyes the colour the visor was. Storm hadn't seen my eyes in ages he was just looking into them. **Storm: Fire is coming back with your dad you better put your visor on before he gets here.**I slipped my visor back on just as Fire came in with my dad. They saw it was still red and Ratchet came up to me and gave it a tap. I hated it when he did that. As I turned away I saw Fire and Storm looking at me. I knew what they were watching me for a memory break, I also hate them.

My memory's from the war, yes I was in the war my mother running as I held onto her arms she was shot in the spark. Last time I had a memory break Fire had to shoot me he cried for days I nearly died. He had to shoot me for my own good. I was stuck in battle mode when a con hurt Storm I killed to con but couldn't tell friend from foe.

Fire: **Crysroid are you ok?**

Crysroid: **Yea im fine**. He knew I wasn't I was worried about having anther memory break. I don't want to hurt anyone again. Dad doesn't even know about them maybe if he had stayed I wouldn't have nearly died and wouldn't have hurt Storm. Little did I know I still had my bond open both Fire and Storm looked at me in shock.

Fire: **Im sorry Crysroid we should have been move careful. **Fire started crying. Ratchet turned around to see Jetfire crying into my hands.

Ratchet's Pov

I turned around and saw Jetfire crying into Crysroid's hands.

Ratchet:** What wrong Jetfire?**

Fire:** Were worried about Cry having a memory break again.** Fire gasped and put his hands over his mouth with eyes wide open.

Fire:** Scrap I didn't mean to say that.**

Storm:** I'll be going now.** Before I could stop him he ran out of the bed bay to see every one standing outside.

Storm:** Hi…Bye.**

Ratchet:** Care to explain Jetfire?**

No one's Pov

While Jetfire was talking to Ratchet about Cry having a memory break. Cry got up and walked out of the med bay. Every one outside the med bay was gone so she walked into the main room. Her red visor was glowing in the now dark warehouse. Bumblebee walked past the door and saw a red glowing visor.

Bee: **Con!** Before me could scream anymore she jumped onto him and put her hand over his mouth.

Cry: **Shhh I don't want to get caught.** When she had finished Bee blushed and she got off him and jumped up to the banister's she sat right next to prowl. It took him 5 earth minuets to turn around and see that there was someone sat next to him.

Prowl: **AAAggghhh! **Prowl jumped and was now hanging upside-down from the roof hes foot had gotten stuck. Cry was laughing.

Cry: **Are you ok?**

Prowl**: Im fine but how did I not sense you next to me?**

Cry**: I don't know.** She shrugged and jumped down.

Crysroid's Pov

I jumped down and went to find Jetstorm. I walked into a room and saw every in there apart from the two bots I scared to death. I snuck up behind Storm.

Cry: **Boo**. I said calmly.

Storm: **AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh.** He jumped into the arm and grabbed the nearest bot to him which was a green one. I was now rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

Storm: **Cry…..Cry my god your all right**. He helped me up after I finished laughing.

Cry**: That pay back for the pranks you did.** I hugged him but as soon as I hugged him Jetfire came running in a jumped onto us making us fall down.

Fire: **Hey u forgot me!**

Cry/Storm: **We didn't forgot you you just weren't here.** I kissed both of them on the cheek and looked up at dad.

Ratchet: **Now you three need to tell us why you are all here.**

Storm: **Oh right we came here to find Megatron**

Cry: **hes the one who made the Cybonic plague**

Fire: **and he has the cure!** Everyone looked at us like they didn't know what it was.

Cry:**You don't know what the cybonic plague is do you?Its killed millions of lives back home after you left.**

Prime:**Ok its late we can talk about this in the morning ok guys theres a spare room for you guys Sair will show you were it is ok.**Storm picked me up as the human showed us were are room was.

Cry:** Thanks we will see you in the morning.**


	2. SoundWave PT1

All copyright goes to: Hasbro

**This means someone's talking.**

Chapter 2 Christmas

Crysroid's Pov

I woke up tangled in the twin's arms. I slowly got up trying not to wake them up. When I finally got out I kissed both of them and walked into the main room. I looked around and no one was up. After a walk I sat down and remembered that I blocked my dad's bond from me. I opened up my bond to find he never blocked me he had kept it open all this time. As I turned around I was met with a hug.

Cry:** Im sorry dad for blocking your bond from me.**

Ratchet:** Its ok kid.**

Cry: Dad do I have any other family out there?

Ratchet:** No it's just me and you left.**

I let go of my dad and walked back to my room as the twins were waking up.

Fire/Storm: **Hey Cry did you sleep well?**

I smiled I loved it when they spoke at the same time as each other.

Cry**: Yea did you two sleep good?**

Fire/Storm:** Yes.** They both got up and went each side of me.

Cry**: W..what are you doing?**

Fire/Storm: **You'll see. **They both kissed my cheeks. Fire kissed my lips as Storm kissed my neck.

Cry:** G..guys…s..stop not now.** The two twins stopped and nodded.

Storm:** Cry why are is there a tree in the base with decorations on it?**

Cry: **No let's go and find out.** I grabbed the boys by their hands and dragged them to the main room where everyone was now awake. I went up to Sair.

Cry: **Sair why is there a tree in the base?**

Sair:** Its Christmas tomorrow!**

Cry:** OH ok.**

_**Later in the evening…**_

I walked back into the main room where Sair was giving a drink to everyone the twins even had some. Soon everyone was heading to berth and Sair asked for a lift home.

Sair:** Cry can you give me a lift home since everyone has gone to bed.**

Cry:** Sure, do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?**

Sair:** Yea I will wake you up in the morning.**

I was woken up by a tap on my bonnet.

Sair:** Come on look what my dad gave me.** She showed me her new jetpack.

Cry:** Nice now let's go back to base.**

**Jetstorm's Pov**

I opened my eyes and looked around something was different, I looked over to my brother he was human I then closed my eyes again.

Storm: **Human wwere human AGHHHHHHH.**

Jet:** Brother what is it.**He looked at me and them screamed like a girl.

Jet:** HHow are we human.** I got up and ran out of the room seeing everyone human but one was missing Cry.

Prime:** Everyone it's going to be ok.**

Ratchet:** There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation. **He took us to the med bay and scanned prime.

Ratchet:** My god there's no perfectly reasonable explanation we are all completely human.**

Storm/Fire: **Umm we have a big problem!**

Every one:** What could be worse than this?**

Storm/Fire: **Where's Crysroid?**

Crysroid's Pov

As me and Sari walked into the base none was around Sari though they were playing a trick on us and looked for the signal and lead us to a basement.

Sari: **Why would they be down here?**

Cry:** Know Idea.** When the lift stopped we walked along a tunnel to find all of the bots on tables.

Cry: **Soundwave how come you're on earth? We off lined you a long time ago.** Both me and Sari went to attack him but before we could he shot me and Sari .The last thing I remembered was she said she would come back for us.

I screamed as I fell to the ground my aft hurt a lot I opened my eyes to see me hands were like humans then I remembered that Soundwave had are minds trapped in a make believe land. I took off running down the streets looking for the boys but no sign.

Cry:** The base there at the base.** Running as fast as my human legs would take me I made it into the main room and fainted.

?:** She's cute anyone know who she is? **I knew that voice it was Jetstorm. I opened my eyes and saw they were all human to.

Cry: **Whoa you guys look different!** They looked at me as if I was mad.** What?**

Storm:** Who are you?**

Cry:** Well first things first you guys aren't human were trapped in a basement with Soundwave and two I know how we can get out!** I smiled and the two twins knew who I were after the word Soundwave.

Storm: **Cry wow what happen out there.**

Cry: **1 Sce.**I closed my eyes and my human self-disappeared. I eyed my eyes and jumped off of the table and grabbed prowls hat thing off as he came online Soundwave shot at us. I managed to get away but not prowl.


End file.
